


It's a Wonderful Life (as Husband and Wife)

by SummerRaine14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Multi, No Angst, The Plaza Hotel, a christmas wedding, bc its a staple in this relationship, dreams do come true, lawyer betty, mentions of sundays at tiffanys again, photographer jug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRaine14/pseuds/SummerRaine14
Summary: Three years after finding their back to each other, Betty and Jughead prepare to walk down the aisle on Christmas Day. With their pasts behind them, the only thing standing in their way is themselves. Will their love be able to conquer all?





	It's a Wonderful Life (as Husband and Wife)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the sequel I didn't think I'd write (though lets be honest I never thought I'd write or create anything related to Christmas).  
> Thank you so much to my amazing beta, @shrugheadjonesthethird/squids. This would not be what it is without you! Love you  
> This is a 2.7k angst free Christmas wedding and I hope you all enjoy!

**Christmas Eve.**

 

**_15 hours to the wedding_. **

 

It was nine on Friday night, snow falling outside of Betty’s hotel room window and the man she loved was only a few floors down. She stood in the center of the room in her silk robe with the word “bride” across the back in dancing script. Staying in the room with her was her sister Polly, her best friend and sister-in-law, Veronica, and other best friend, Cheryl Blossom along with her girlfriend, Toni Topaz.

 

Betty had known Cheryl since they were kids, going to elementary and high school together, while she’d only known Toni since senior year, the three became close, some closer than others, and Betty couldn’t imagine being married without them by her side.

 

She rarely got a chance to visit them, so when the invitations to her wedding were sent out and theirs were specifically made to have “be my bridesmaid?” on the bottom, the two women couldn’t say no.

 

Betty’s parents, wedding party, and fiance joined together at the Plaza Hotel on the 23rd of December, making this year the first time to break tradition. When Jughead had proposed in January of last year, the first question everyone asked was when they wanted to get married, and there was no question to it. The day they’d become one was the day that held so many memories for them in the past. Christmas Day.

 

From that moment on, the year was spent planning everything from the seating chart to food options and Betty’s dress, nothing else mattered but making the day perfect.

 

But as Betty stood in the middle of her suite staring at her dress that was hung up for her in the morning, she didn’t care about the guests or the appetizers or all the lace that made her gown perfect. All she cared about in that moment was Jughead, and how tomorrow they’d share their love with all the people they cared about.

 

In the three years since they’d given each other their hearts, Betty had become a household name in New York criminal law, with everyone from the _Times_ to the _Journal_ wanting the inside scoop on this wedding.

 

It felt like overnight Jughead had become a photographer respected among others in the profession. He worked on issues for magazines like _Vogue_ and _Vanity Fair_ catching stars in their most vulnerable ways, making a name for himself as not only a photographer, but a man in love with potential to become so much more.

 

The photographs people loved the most were ones he took of Betty, whether it be at Pop’s in the middle of the night when she had a day off, or in the snow last Christmas under sparkling lights. He never caught anyone’s beauty the way he captured hers. Betty loved Jughead and every time he asked her to model for him, she was more than happy to oblige.

 

Gazing her dress up and down, suddenly Betty couldn’t wait for them to be married, and for him to photograph her under the lights of their own Legacy Suite in her wedding gown and out of it.

 

“Betty come on, you need to stop staring at that thing,” Cheryl urged her friend, walking out of the bathroom with the three other women, they were all dressed in red, makeup done to perfection and clutches in their hands.

 

“Uh, where are you going?”

 

“ _We_ are going out for drinks as your last night being a single woman,” Veronica smiled, “Cher and I picked out the perfect dress for you, it’s black, it’s lace, and it’s totally you.”

 

“Betty, you’re getting married in fifteen hours, don’t you want to have one last girl’s night before that happens?” Toni jumped in, always up for going out for drinks, no matter the occasion.

 

“You said you wanted to move back and be around your family,” Polly walked over to her sister and pulled her over to the bathroom. “Well, we still barely see you because of work. Come on, go in and get changed, you won’t regret it.”

 

Sighing, Betty went into the bathroom and closed the door. She looked up to see a black dress hanging on the shower rod, it was knee length and black lace. Veronica was right, it was Betty’s style when it came to dresses. Once she got the dress on, she looked over to see her favourite makeup products on the counter, in a rush to get this night over with so she could wake up tomorrow and marry the man she loves, Betty did her makeup and walked out to see her friends.

 

“Let’s go,” she smiled, taking a hold of Veronica and Cheryl’s hands before walking out of the suite.

 

The five women went to the Oak Room & Bar downstairs, not wanting to leave the building due to the cold weather this time of the year, and Veronica was quick to order a round of white wine for them. For most of the evening, everything they discussed was no more than girl talk.

 

Complaining about Chic and Moose leaving their underwear on the floor, Toni and Cheryl talking about adopting for their first child, and Betty filling her friends in on her career, and how she felt about Jughead’s photography.

 

It wasn’t until they were each on their sixth glass that Cheryl looked at Betty and asked, “so little Cooper, what’s it feel like to finally be marrying Forsythe?”

 

Betty looked at her friend and tried to come up with an answer, but all she could say was what she truly felt inside, “like it was a long time coming.” Betty’s eyes wandered around the room, and they stopped on a couple in the far back corner. She thought about her and Jughead, and how they’d never gone a single Christmas Eve since they were five years old without talking face to face, but they hadn’t yet today, and it didn’t feel right. “I’ve gotta go.”

 

Walking away, Betty ignored the women calling after her.

 

“One of you going to phone the men in the room with Jughead?” Toni asked, but Veronica shook her head.

 

“I know they’re not supposed to see each other the night before the wedding, but these two have defied the odds for years, let’s just leave them be tonight.”

 

Betty knocked on the door until someone answered, within seconds, she was met with Chic’s disapproving glare. “I’m going to kill them for letting my baby sister out looking like that.”

 

“Chic, move,” Betty replied, her annoyance far from hidden, “where is he?”

 

Listening to his sister, Chic moved and let Betty in, closing the door behind her, “he’s in the bedroom, been staring at his tux all damn night.”

 

She smiled, once again feeling in tune with Jughead about something they both did. She walked into his bedroom and stopped in her tracks, he was sitting there on the edge of his bed, staring at his tux that was hung up. When the door shut behind Betty, Jughead turned and let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Baby, what are you doing here?” He got up, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her, “and where the hell did you go dressed like that.”

 

Betty laughed, resting her head into his neck. “The girls wanted to take me out, but then I saw this couple and it made me think of us. Jug, even when we were mad at each other, we still talked on Christmas Eve. This was the first time we’d gone without seeing each other during this time of year, and I missed you so much,” he squeezed her tighter, allowing her to know that he was there. He would always be there.

 

“I’ve just wanted to hug you all day,” he admitted, and she pulled back, a smile on her face and tears sparkling her eyes. “This time tomorrow, we’re going to be married.”

 

“Finally,” Betty replied.

 

**Christmas Day.**

 

**_10 minutes to the wedding_. **

 

Betty stood in the bridal suite adjacent to the Terrace Room where she would say her ‘I Do’s’ and marry the man of her dreams. Her dress fit like a glove, the turtleneck of lace and jewels shaping her upper body perfectly, while the lace continued down her feet to a three foot train behind her. She was a vision in white, angelic and unworldly as her blonde hair was held in an updo style, strands of hair curled and falling loosely at the front of her face, and a small silver tiara sat upon the top of her head to match her bridesmaids dresses.

 

For as long as she could remember, Betty dreamed of being married on Christmas Day at the Plaza Hotel, but years ago she would have let go of that fantasy, but only if it meant she got to marry Jughead. He was the one and she would do it anytime, anywhere. He knew her better than anyone and to know that he had already booked the Plaza, she was overjoyed. It finally felt like all of her dreams were coming true.

 

With the finishing touches being made, Alice and Hal walked into Betty’s suite, proud smiles on their faces. “Darling, you look like an angel in that dress.” Alice used a handkerchief to wipe away her tears, not wanting to ruin her makeup.

 

“The bridesmaids are all going to be walking out in a minute, so it’s almost our time to go,” Hal stated, walking over and linking arms with his daughter.

 

“I’ll see you out there,” Betty said to her mom and the two began to walk out of the room. She watched as her closests friends walked down the aisle, taking their places at the altar.

 

“Are you ready, kiddo?” Hal asked, and there was no other answer to give besides the truth.

 

“I’ve been ready since I was sixteen,” Betty and her father walked around the golden wall and that’s when she saw him. Jughead. Standing there in the tux she had seen hanging in his room the night before. He was smiling, his eyes filled with tears as he watched her walk down the aisle with her father.

 

She kissed his cheek, walking up onto the platform and handed her flowers to Polly. She turned to him and smiled, a smile brighter than anyone she’d ever had in her entire life. “You look beautiful,” he whispered to her, shaking his head as her cheeks turned a light shade of red.

 

As the two joined hands, the minister spoke, “Welcome, friends, family and colleagues. We are gathered here today as Elizabeth Josephine Cooper and Forsythe Pendleton Jones III join together in Holy Matrimony. The couple has prepared their own vows for today, Forsythe,” he said, allowing Jughead to take control of the moment.

 

“You once told me your favourite book was _Sundays at Tiffany’s_ , and read to me your favourite line. I took it upon myself to read it, to understand why you loved it so much, and I did. ‘Love takes chances, and I wanted to take a chance right now. For once in my life, I knew what I wanted’,”

 

He had to stop himself, tears stinging his eyes and the words getting lost in his throat, but all it took was one more look at Betty’s smiling face and he regained his composure.

 

“This line has stayed with me since the first time I read it after you left for University, because it’s true. We have spent most of our lives doing things the safe way, but after years of being apart, I realized. I love you and I had to take a chance on us, because I knew what I wanted, and what I wanted was you.”

 

Jughead shook his head as tears continued to fall, and as Betty squeezed his hands, he knew it was okay.

 

“It’s always been you, Betty Cooper, and it always will be. I am taking a chance again today, with this ring,” he slipped the silver band with one small emerald diamond onto her finger and smiled, “promising to give you my heart for the rest of time, hoping you will take a chance, and join me forever on this journey of life.”

 

Betty turned around to get the ring from Polly and re-joined hands with Jughead.

 

“I had spent so long wondering what I wanted out of life, and then it happened. On Christmas morning three years ago, ‘at that instant, I knew exactly what I wanted out of life: this. This feeling, this happiness, this embrace.’ We seem to bring that book into everything, and it seemed to be the only thing that explained exactly what I felt getting to be yours again.”

 

It was his turn to silently comfort her as her tears became overwhelming.

 

“The way it felt to be in your arms and to hear those three words, I couldn’t explain it myself. Getting to where we are now was not an easy ride. My heart is yours, now and forever, and I never want a moment to go by without knowing what I want out of this life.”

 

She looked at him, taking in this moment forever, “Jughead Jones, I want that feeling, _this feeling,_ with you, until the last breath leaves my body or yours, and I am here today, with this ring,” Betty slipped the thick silver band onto Jughead’s finger and let out a breath she’d been holding in since she woke up that morning, “promising myself to make you feel the way I did that day, hoping that you spend the rest of your life making me feel the same way.”

 

The minister smiled, “I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.”

 

Jughead didn’t waste a second as he pulled Betty in and cupped her cheeks, kissing her softly before allowing his desire to take over and kissing her with all the want he could ever have, needing nothing more than to take her to their suite right then, and reveal her porcelain  skin under her lace dress.

 

“Now please welcome, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Elizabeth and Forsythe Jones.”

 

Betty and Jughead made their first entrance into the Grand Ballroom as husband and wife, their family sat at the tables closest to theirs.

 

“Betty Jones,” Jughead whispered, kissing her ear as they walked onto the ballroom floor.

 

The two began their dance as the song started, a live band playing their chosen song for their first dance.

 

Jughead’s hand rested on Betty’s lower back, while she cupped the other with her own, the two guiding each other through the steps of the waltz.

 

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,_

_I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry_

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty._

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of_

_The highest power, in lonely hours, the tears devour you_

 

Betty placed her head in Jughead’s neck, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, baby,” he replied, laying his chin on the top of her head, holding her hand before pulling her out for the twirl.

 

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy._

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need._

_I'll love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply_

 

The two went back to their suite hours later, both exhausted from the day and wanting nothing more than to curl under the blankets and spend their first night as husband and wife getting lost in each other.

 

Betty was on her way to the bedroom to change when Jughead stopped her, “I want to capture you in this moment,” he said, shyly. “Under the lighting, in your wedding gown, as my wife.”

 

Betty blushed at his words and agreed. “Tell me where, Jug.”

 

“By the window,” he nodded his head to the large window seat surrounded by blue walls, “you always look beautiful against the lighting of the moon.” And so, she obliged. Positioning herself on the window seat, Betty’s emerald eyes looked straight into the camera lense, a seductive expression staring Jughead down as he got down on one knee, finding the right angle to photograph his wife. “Okay.”

 

“Okay,” she repeated after him.

 

“Merry Christmas, Betty,” Jughead said, walking over to kiss her as she stood up.

 

Betty held onto Jughead’s hands and kissed him back, “Merry Christmas, Jug.”

  


**_fin_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? Was this a good ending to the Christmas loving Bughead universe I accidentally created?  
> What about the Sundays at Tiffany's references? Has anyone read the book or seen the movie? Both are amazing. 
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me @srainebuggie on Tumblr! Thanks so much for reading


End file.
